


Here's to Another Go at a Happy Life

by VelvetMorning



Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMorning/pseuds/VelvetMorning
Summary: What's the point if it'll only end how it did before?





	Here's to Another Go at a Happy Life

Stefan sat on his bed, the symbol of the start of another timeline. So many have passed, he can barely recall how the most recent one ended. The eight-thirty alarm had shaken him from his dreamless sleep. He had started here so many times that he almost forgot what life was like anytime before. There was no point in even showing up to that cursed office.

He'd either get a low rating, get fired and, never form a bond with his idol or go mad and murder him and everybody around him. What was the point if every outcome would bring him such misery? He wouldn't of minded being a failed video game developer if he was closer to Colin as a lowly employee at Tuckersoft but, perhaps it was Stefan's secret madness that drew Colin in.

The timelines where he was quiet and hardworking always resulted in Colin never giving him a second glance at the office. The ones where he sacrificed everything to make Bandersnatch were always the ones that he felt he had a chance with Colin. It was all or nothing, being a murderer or failing at his dream job and getting something short of the cold shoulder from Colin. It was the latter that hurt the most. 

He cracked a small smile as he thought of a life where he pursued a different career. What would that look like? He had never entertained the thought for too long, that's ridiculous! Stefan wondered if it was selfish that he wanted more of Colin's attention, after all, he is a busy father and husband not to mention a brilliant game designer (all the things Stefan could never be). Maybe the next life would be the one where he would finally give up Bandersnatch to pursue another career. Perhaps his father would finally be proud if he pursued something else. He chuckled to himself, nonsense, here's to hoping for better luck in this go.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start writing again (I haven't in months). This was just to... wet my toes? Any requests or feedback, please comment. This was written in the span of thirty minutes cause I want to start actually sitting down and writing again.


End file.
